


(916): I have a fruit stripe tattoo on my penis. You’re the only person I know who chews that gum.

by loveinisolation



Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/pseuds/loveinisolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all...<br/>College AU inspired by Texts From Last Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(916): I have a fruit stripe tattoo on my penis. You’re the only person I know who chews that gum.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and prompt from TFLN. The idea was to go on TFLN, hit random, and use what came up as a prompt... Original post is here: http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-7961.html

Kurt wakes, groggy, disoriented and apparently quite naked. He feels ill the moment he sits up and immediately flops back down and curls in to a ball in the hopes that his stomach will stop rolling over unpleasantly.  At least he made it back to his own dorm room, he supposes, though given the various aches he can feel in addition to his roiling stomach it seems a rather safe bet he didn’t come back alone.

He’s definitely alone now though.

After a few minutes Kurt slowly pushes himself to sitting and then gets to his feet, carefully picking his way around the clothes and bedding on his floor towards the bathroom he shares with the next room over while rubbing at his tired, gritty eyes.

He locks himself in the bathroom and blinks into the full length mirror, taking stock of the damage from the night of partying.  His skin is sallow, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep; a viciously purpling hickey near his collar bone and several smaller ones scattered over his neck; what look like scratch marks on his shoulder; finger shaped bruises on his hips. And wavy, mottled blue stripes in a nearly perfectly rectangular imprint on his dick.

“What even the fuck?” He mutters, not entirely sure he wants to know.

Kurt is washing his hands when it hits him, and he groans in annoyance at himself for letting this happen. He grabs his phone the moment he’s back in his room and shoots off a text.

_I have a fruit stripe tattoo on my penis. You’re the only person I know who chews that gum._

**From Sebastian:**

_Awesome, right?_

**To Sebastian:**

_How did you even manage to do that?_

Kurt reconsiders a moment later. His skull is beginning to throb, and he really does not want to be regaled with stories of Sebastian’s various conquests.

**To Sebastian:**

_No, actually I don’t want to know about all the times you practiced that._

**From Sebastian:**

_I have a very talented tongue._

**From Sebastian:**

_And a whole pack of gum if you want me to finish the job._

**To Sebastian:**

_I’d say the job is done._

**From Sebastian:**

_Was supposed to be red and blue stripes._

Kurt looks at his phone in confusion, one eyebrow cocked. The throbbing is beginning to turn in to a severe hangover headache and dealing with Sebastian is not helping.

**From Sebastian:**

_I mean, once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I had no knowledge of fruit stripe gum prior to writing this. Here is the pic I used as reference in case anyone else is in the same boat :)  
> http://www.apedonkey.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/fruit_stripe-copy.jpg


End file.
